


Beyond the Stars

by HarleyMama54



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Cruise Ships, Deep Intimacy, Disabled Character, F/M, Falling In Love, Military Backstory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Villa, Redemption, Sex, Sexual Tension, Sexy Massage, Slow Burn, World Travel, hot and steamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyMama54/pseuds/HarleyMama54
Summary: The last year has been really tough for Lucas Koh. Bad press hounded him after getting dumped from the villa following poor choices while the girls were gone at Casa Amore, and he just needs an escape.One year after his time on the show, Lucas jumps at an opportunity to get that escape .... taking a job on a cruise ship as the physiotherapist in their spa.He knows he needs a change, but will a new coworker... an acupuncturist from America bring that change? The biggest question... is this ex Army Combat Medic just too different from him, or will she and a dog named Gus be exactly the change he needs to finally find his true soulmate?
Relationships: Lucas Koh/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> For all the Lucas stans out there... this is for you! 
> 
> Other than his buddy Henrik, this is a completely stand alone story set approximately 1 year post villa.
> 
> Please let me know what you think in comments & leave kudos if you like the story! ❤️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is for Lucas Koh stans! 💋
> 
> After being eliminated from the villa following his regrettable decision to bring Blake back following Casa Amore, Lucas has had to deal with being painted the villain. It's been a tough year filled with the nightmare of paparazzi.
> 
> When Lucas gets the opportunity to escape as part of the Med Spa Staff on a Mediterranean Cruise ship he jumped at the chance... What awaits him on day ONE of his new adventure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a hiatus finishing my Henrik work I have resumed this Lucas story. Not enough Lucas fiction out there... here's hoping I can fill that void! 
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts and comments! I hope you enjoy it! And please leave Kudos to let me know that you are enjoying what I'm writing!❤️
> 
> New Chapters Weekly.

Lucas smiled to himself and inhaled the crisp salty air as he walked up the staff entrance ramp to the cruise ship. After a year of being hounded by paparazzi over his mistakes on Love Island, the opportunity to escape it all by taking a position as the physiotherapist for the onboard spa was a godsend. 

The last year had been a challenge for him, and he needed a fresh start…. He’d be the first one to admit that it was a hell of his own making, but a hell nonetheless. This was the perfect opportunity to bridge the gap and prepare him towards his ultimate goal of working for Doctors Without Borders. 

With his luggage being sent to his room, and some free time before he had to show up to the clinic, he took a look at the ship’s map he’d downloaded onto his phone and headed toward the closest bar. It really was a massive vessel… ‘I have this map and I STILL feel like I’m hopelessly lost’, he mused to himself smiling as he worked his way through the labyrinth of hallways.

Finally turning a corner and seeing glass double doors with daylight streaming through he breathed a sigh of relief.  
Stepping out into the fresh air he hadn’t realized how claustrophobic he’d felt inside the ship… ‘that’s going to take some getting used to’ he thought to himself.

Walking down the outside boardwalk, he glanced out to the ocean beyond the harbor. He’d always loved being out on the water… specifically on a small sailboat or getting in some rowing, but this was his first time on a large cruise liner and the perspective was quite extraordinary. 

About 20 yards further down, the boardwalk dead-ended opening up into a small private bar. Taking in the space Lucas could imagine this becoming one of his favorite places on the ship… just out of the way enough from the guests to be quiet after a long day at work. 

As he made his way across the dozen small tables toward the bar, he noted that aside from the bartender there was only one other person… hopefully it would remain as quiet a location once the ship was loaded with guests and on its way out to sea. Lucas noted to himself that the person sitting at the bar was obviously another medical staff member…. The teal medical scrub pants gave that away immediately. 

Approaching the barstool next to her Lucas stopped a few steps back… tipping his head he examined the complex full color back piece tattoo shown off by her almost backless white halter top, and her light blonde hair pulled up off her neck in a messy bun. 

Arcing across her shoulders in large stylized lettering was the words ARMY COMBAT MEDIC. Running down the center of her spine was a combat knife, and what he assumed was a rank insignia on the handle of the blade… 3 upside down Vs with a curving line underneath.

Large extremely detailed angel wings spread across her shoulder blades at the knife’s guard, and two serpents wound around the blade… their heads facing each other just under the base of each wing. At the tip of the knife blade Each serpent’s tail wound around the stock of a military M4 rifle. 

The weapons angled out across her ribs, and from the base of the barrel of each weapon hung US military medals… He recognized the one on the left ribs as a Purple Heart, the right he couldn’t be sure, but it looked like the Medal of Honor. 

A leaf wreath curved around the sides from the bottom of the wings to the side of a banner at the base. Elegant lettering centered across her lower back inside the banner was written… ‘So Others May Live’.  
Completing the piece, was a star and Greek cross at the top of the knife, and a star centered on each side of the wreath. 

There was a lot going on in the tattoo… every inch intricately detailed. This was truly a piece of art, but also was apparent that it was personal too. 

His first thought on seeing the piece was ‘God that had to have hurt like a son of a bitch!’, his second was ‘that’s a gorgeous tattoo’, and his third was ‘what’s a small girl like her doing with that tattoo on her back?’

“You gonna stand there hovering or are you going to take a seat?” the American said, her tone laced with irritation as she turned her face in his direction. Quirking the left corner of her lips up in a playful challenge she continued sarcastically, leveling smokey grey eyes at him… “Didn’t anyone ever tell you it’s not polite to stare?”

Lucas gaped a moment, embarrassed at being caught studying her from behind as the bartender laughed. “Go on sweetheart, give the man a break!” 

The bartender laid his hand gently over hers, placing a newly filled glass in her hand, and she turned her face back toward him.

Shrugging, she continued… “standing or sitting, whatever… just stop staring at my back dude.”

Lucas watched as the bartender smiled gently then leaned in toward her, softly chastising, “play NICE G.”

Taking a seat on the stool Lucas rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed, then turned toward her. His rich sultry baritone ended the moment of awkward silence… “Sorry, that was rude of me to just stand there behind you like that… please accept my apologies.”

Lifting the drink to take a sip, she licked her lower lip nodding to herself… “Ahhh, a Brit. Politeness personified…. yippee.” 

The bartender leaned over the bar extending his hand to shake with Lucas, “Welcome aboard mate, I’m Max, head bartender at the Siren’s Song pub… and this little prickly porcupine ray of sunshine is Gia.”

Lucas returned the Australian’s solid handshake. “Thank you, I’m Lucas… Lucas Koh, just hired on as the new Physiotherapist with the medical spa.”

“Ahhh! Then you’ll be working with G here, she’s the ship’s Acupuncturist extraordinaire!” Max replied with a wide smile. “What can I get you to drink mate? First drink is on the house!”

“Max, talking me up won’t get you free sessions… you know that right?” She teased back.

Turning his gaze back toward Gia, Lucas tipped his chin toward her glass… “what are you having? Looks refreshing.”

Gia turned toward him, looking up at his face and he was taken aback at how naturally beautiful she was. No need for makeup, she had perfect sun kissed skin and a smattering of light freckles across her nose… something familiar about her tugged at the back of his brain just out of reach.

“Lemonade.” 

Simple, to the point… Lucas thought to himself, ‘she’s not mean…. Just…. What? Assessing….Defensive…Guarded. Yet with Max she’s relaxed.’

“Sounds perfect, Max I’ll have what the lady is having please.” 

While Max busied himself with the drink order Lucas tried again to break the ice with the girl, hoping it would jog his memory of why she seemed familiar.

“So, again I apologize for just…. Hovering…. I was actually looking at your back piece. Is it a tribute to someone?” He asked quietly.

Shaking her head, she took a long sip of her lemonade and then finally answered, a hint of wistfulness underlying her words… “Nope, just a former life.”

Lucas couldn’t help his eyebrows shooting up in surprise, “You? Wow…” he leaned back looking at it again for a second then continued when she didn’t respond. “What are the medals?” 

Setting down her glass, she sighed. Grabbing her folded up scrub top off of the stool next to her, she slipped it over her head to cover her back from further scrutiny… then simply replied gruffly “those weren’t supposed to get added…. That was my sister’s little surprise.”

“You don’t want people to know your achievements? If I’m not wrong they look like the Purple Heart and Medal of Honor…. that’s pretty impressive…”

The girl simply shrugged as the bartender placed his drink in front of Lucas, catching his eye and giving a small shake of his head. The look on his face indicated not to persue the topic further. 

Confused, Lucas took his drink and was about to take a sip when an enormous dog slid silently into the space between himself and the girl, scaring the shit out of him.

“HOLY CRAP! Where did YOU come from?!?!” He yelped, nearly dropping his drink.

Gia let out a musical laugh, placing a hand gently on the monster’s head causing Lucas to gape at her again in astonishment. 

“This is Gus,” she replied affectionately as she softly scratched it behind an ear.

“WHAT is it… a dog, or a small horse?” Lucas teased.

“He’s perfect…. Best buddy ever. But to answer your question he’s a fabulous 175 pound Great Dane.” Gia replied, beaming at the dog causing Lucas to laugh.

“What? Is he some sort of ship dog?” Lucas asked.

“Something like that…. “ she answered simply. 

Changing the subject, she shifted her eyes toward him… “shouldn’t you be getting settled in and changed for the staff meeting?”

Lucas looked at his watch, “oh shit… you’re right!” He got up, “ guess I’ll see you later Gia, thanks for the drink Max.” 

“My pleasure mate! Go on, go get settled… see ya later. Come on back tonight, we’re doing karaoke… with that smooth voice of yours I bet you’d drive the girls crazy!” 

Chuckling Lucas shook his head as he headed out, “I don’t sing…. But yes, I think I shall come back....see you later.”

Thirty minutes later he had settled himself into his room and unpacked…. Looking around his staff stateroom Lucas stretched out on the couch taking in his new home. 

It was close simple quarters, nothing like his townhouse in Oxford... but somehow it didn’t bother him. He’d needed a change, and this definitely fit the definition.

The last year had been hard… and honestly he had no one to blame but himself. 

When he’d been cast for Love Island he couldn’t wait for the adventure, and after watching the first few days on his phone he’d had his heart set on going after Ariel. 

Ariel….

She had been his type all over…. blonde, well dressed, beautiful, outgoing, loyal, funny, popular, and sexy as hell…. He loved a girl who he could take out to beautiful places… to wine and dine, sweep her off her feet, and feel as though he was the envy of all the men in the room. 

And now looking back, he realized that he’d been superficial in his impression of her… and in doing so had set himself up for his downfall.

After a year self-analyzing (along with being publicly labeled as the villain. The cheating jerk. The guy who bailed and broke poor Ariel’s heart after Casa Amore), he had come to a better understanding of the man he had BEEN in regards to dating … versus the man he’d LIKE to be going forward. 

He’d been shallow and insecure from old hurts and had reacted hastily. Looking back, the video clips from Casa Amore that the producers had sent hadn’t even been that bad… she’d just been whispering in that guy Kassam’s ear. He’d not given a single thought to it being part of the challenge…. He just got pissed off.

On the flip side, HE had full on made out with Blake during the challenge and enjoyed it. Comparatively, he’d been the one who ‘cheated’. Yet he had gone on the defensive when they got the video…. getting jealous, not giving her the benefit of the doubt…. and ultimately choosing to hurt her by bringing Blake back at the re-coupling.

He could still picture the look on Ariel’s face when he walked out with Blake as she sat alone…. He was such an ass. It had been petty and he regretted it the moment he walked up to the firepit.

When she chose to be a good friend and save the guy Chelsea had brought back from Casa Amore he not only got eliminated, but also ended up harassed and stalked relentlessly by the press. Finding trash talking articles in the tabloids just about broke him, and he spent the next 6 months avoiding everyone to get off their radar.

Lucas didn’t want to continue to keep making the same mistakes. He was just tired of it.

He truly hoped at some point to find a girl he could have a real relationship with… he just had to figure out how to do that. Old habits die hard and all that. Plus, bouncing back from the bad press in England was a bust regarding dating for the foreseeable future.

The girl from the bar kept floating back into his mind… she was… different. 

Maybe that was the first step. Try pushing beyond his normal type. 

‘Not HER specifically….’ he thought to himself laughing, ‘she’s REALLY not my type! That would be crazy… American, and ex-military to boot!’

Thinking about her tattoo got him curious though… 

Taking out his phone he searched ARMY RANKS. 

Tapping on an article he scrolled down until he found a match to the image on her tattoo. 

NCO… noncommissioned officer rank E-6, Staff Sergeant 

Reading further and watching YouTube videos of the rank, he developed an image of his new coworker in his brain… she had to be commanding, bossy, short tempered, perfectionist, highly regimented, inflexible, stiff, and intense. 

Was that really HER though… or was he just projecting every impression of someone in the US military he’d seen onto her unfairly. 

He hated when people assumed he was posh, and this wasn’t all that different when he thought about it.

Switching his YouTube search to US ARMY COMBAT MEDIC he began to watch videos. 

Damn…. intense. 

She was beautiful, that’s for sure… but the differences between the two of them, were way too vast. 

He knew military personnel were a breed of their own, and if she had really been awarded those two medals…then she was probably a serious hard ass.

He considered himself a type A personality, he could only imagine what an American Army NCO who had seen serious combat on deployment and had to lead others through it would be like. 

Lucas was interested in joining Doctors Without Borders…. but what she was used to was seriously next level. That had to make someone hardened, and he liked his lady to be feminine and soft. 

Nope. Not going to happen. 

It’s one thing to try something a LITTLE out of your normal…. It was something else to consider pursuing someone so polar opposite of the girls he was normally attracted to!

And yet…. There was something fascinating about her. 

She’d had him out of sorts since he walked into the bar and he had no idea why. They hadn’t even talked that much, and aside from her words about the dog she’d been at best prickly towards him…. yet there was something about her couldn’t put his finger on and it intrigued him.

“Get yourself together man” he scoffed out loud. “Time to focus on yourself!”

The alarm on his phone pulled him out of his thoughts with enough time to change into his new uniform scrubs and head over to the medical spa in time to join the staff meeting.

Walking into the break room, the first thing that caught his eye was Gia. She sat alone at the table closest to the door…. Gus’ massive body sprawled out at her feet.

Women at both of the other tables in the room smiled brightly and waved at him, gesturing for him to join them.

“Mind if I join you?” The question rolled off Lucas’ tongue to Gia without him even thinking about it. 

Gia swiveled her head in his direction laughing softly yet retaining a slight acerbic edge . “You sure you don’t want to sit at the popular kid’s table Lucas Koh?”

Nodding down at the dog on the floor he responded, “Gus seems to think your table is the best choice…. Do you always answer a question with a question?”

The girl paused for a moment; Lucas could tell she was pondering his question but damn if she didn’t have the best poker face he’d ever seen….. must be her military training. 

Finally, she extended her hand in the direction of the other chairs at her table. “Be my guest… might be nice to have some company for once Lucas Koh.”

Lucas sat down and studied her as she bent over to give the behemoth animal a scratch. “Why do you keep calling me that?”

“It’s your name….”

“Well, it’s my FULL name. Most people don’t use both names. I don’t use both of your names.” He replied smiling at her formality. “Just use the one.”

She nodded to herself, still looking down at the dog…. “Well, you actually don’t know both of my names, but fine. You’re welcome to join me Koh…….now my turn,” she said looking up in his direction but not making eye contact…

Lucas wondered why she refused to look him in the eye. 

Had his reputation preceded him? Had she watched the show in America? Kind of a bitchy way to avoid him… Or was this an American cultural thing he wasn’t aware of? 

“Go ahead… ask away,” he said leaning his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his interlaced fingers.

“Why sit with me when the girls at the other tables are desperate for you to pay attention to them?” she asked.

“Why wouldn’t I want to sit with you? I think the bigger question is why don’t YOU sit with them?” he responded quietly, his voice low and rich. “I’ve heard Americans can be extremely independent… are you the American lone wolf?”

Gia furrowed her brow and tilted her head back down toward Gus. 

He immediately felt like an ass, what he meant as a flirt had come out wrong and it was apparent he’d touched on a soft spot. 

Had she driven off potential friends with her military leader personality? She obviously kept to herself and had some walls up. 

“Seems as though you and Gus are pretty close… you must be one of his favorite people on the ship.” He said changing the subject.

Gia nodded, not looking up and quietly replied… “something like that.”

Lucas realized immediately that was her exact word for word response as earlier in the bar… curious…

He was about to respond when the spa manager walked in to begin the staff meeting.

The next hour was filled with introductions, updates and new therapy room and office assignments… it was interesting to Lucas that while everyone else took notes of all the changes Gia just sat quietly, absently stroking the dog’s head. 

Why WAS he so drawn to Gia? 

Looking casually around the room there was several women at the other tables who matched his normal type, at least looks wise. Yet he had no interest in going and talking with any of them. 

Gia was different, and not being able to figure her out captivated him…. Which was REALLY out of character for him to be honest. 

In the past, he ran in the other direction as fast as he could from women who were too complex. So why not her too? 

And WHERE did he know her from? It was itching at the back of his brain to be honest and frustrating him to no end.

As the meeting wound down to a close Lucas spoke to her as she rose from her seat. 

“Gia, it’s driving me a bit mad… I feel like I know you from somewhere. But I really don’t know any Americans…. So, I’m at a loss. DO I know you from somewhere?”

A teasing look crossed her face for a brief second then disappeared. “I’m not surprised, but don’t feel bad. You were friends and in the same grade as my older sister Grace at the international school for a time in both Beijing and Manila…. Grace Romano.”

Lucas delved back through his memory suddenly putting the pieces together, coming back to the present as Gia turned to go. 

She paused, hesitating for a second as though she was debating something within. Turning her head in his direction, her incredible grey eyes seemed to look right through him.

Her voice, velvety smooth touched something deep inside of him…. “Thanks for sitting with me Koh… it was…. nice.” 

Before he could answer, she turned and left the room… her fingers lightly trailing against the wall and Gus dutifully walking beside her. 

Watching her go it suddenly dawned on him like a punch in the gut.

Gia was… blind.


	2. Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas sits down with the Spa Manager, an old friend from University... looking for details on Gia's blindness... what he discovers is truly amazing and heart breaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes a frank discussion regarding how some people perceive and treat someone with a disability.  
> This subject is close to my heart. 
> 
> I feel as though Lucas is easily discounted in S2 as a guy who is too focused on perception... this is my take on how I imagine Lucas finally discovering his true self. Maybe he and Gia aren't so different at their core.

Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she’s not breathing?  
Hello I’m your mind  
Giving you someone to talk to  
Hello

If I smile and don’t believe  
Soon I know I’ll wake from this dream  
Don’t try to fix me I’m not broken  
Hello I’m the lie living for you  
so you can hide  
Don’t cry

Suddenly I know I’m not sleeping  
Hello I’m still here  
All that’s left of yesterday

\- Evanescence - Hello

“How does she do it?” Lucas asked, observing the video feed in amazement.

On the screen Gia gently ran her fingers down the center of her patient’s palm, stopping at the fingertip pad of their middle finger. Feeling the spot she wanted, she deftly placed an acupuncture needle… then lightly traced a path to a spot in the palm and placed another. 

Lucas watched fascinated as she continued to a spot on base of the hand, and then another about an inch further up the wrist before walking around the table to repeat the process on the other hand.

He had been sitting in the Spa Manager’s office having a coffee with his old university frat brother when Lucas asked a question about Gia, and Mitch brought up the live video feed on his laptop to let Lucas see for himself.

“She’s really quite amazing” Mitch replied, his voice heavy with respect.

“What is this patient being treated for?” Lucas asked, not being familiar with acupuncture.

“Hmmmm, probably motion sickness. It’s the bulk of her patient’s complaint early on after leaving port.” Mitch said as he studied her needle placements thus far.

“Incredible she is so precise just by touch alone…” Lucas murmured in appreciation of her skill.

“I think the fact that she relies solely by touch is actually what makes her so good to be honest.” Mitch agreed, “it’s as though not being able to rely on sight allows her to gain a deeper connection with the body and how her treatment is affecting her patient’s physical response.”

“So, she lost her sight…. How? I saw her tattoo earlier today at the Siren’s Song, she was a combat medic who… what…. did acupuncture on the side?” Lucas asked, his curiosity piqued.

Lucas watched as Mitch tapped his fingers on his desk absentmindedly, thinking of how best to answer. “Not sure it’s really my place to answer that Luc…. she keeps her past pretty close to the vest.”

“Really? Because most people I know who get a tattoo representing such a big part of their lives do it because they’re proud of it and WANT others to see and ask them about the context.” Lucas countered.

Mitch shook his head, “Not Gia…. as far as the tattoo goes, I know she had part of it already done before the accident… got it along with some of the other medics in her unit. After the accident she went to get it finished, and her sister secretly asked the artist to add in the medals. Half of the tattoo was done AFTER she was blinded.”

“So, it WAS an accident…” 

“Damn… Great, thanks you bastard. Why are you still so sneaky in getting me to spill information?” Mitch responded shaking his head in self reproach.

Sitting back and crossing his arms across his chest in satisfaction, Lucas raised an eyebrow at his friend silently inferring he continue. 

Huffing in resignation… Mitch contemplated just how much it was fair for him to disclose. Taking a long sip of his coffee, he watched Gia place needles in several spots in the patient’s ear before he spoke again. 

“This goes NO further do you understand? And IF she ever decides to share it with you personally just keep your damn mouth shut that I told you anything.”

“You have my word.” Lucas agreed solemnly. 

“Why do you even want to know anyway?” Mitch asked suspiciously. 

Lucas ran his thumb around the rim of his coffee mug organizing his thoughts before he answered. 

“Maybe it’s because I spent the better part of this past year feeling like a pariah. It hurt to have assumptions being made about me by people who had no clue of who I really am or what drove my decisions.… and I found myself earlier today in my stateroom doing the same thing to her.”

“It’s not fun to be excluded… and the fact is, it looks from the meeting earlier that she is. None of those girls had any interest in sitting with Gia or putting forth the effort to include her. I suppose I feel if I understand her better, perhaps I can remedy some of that.”

Mitch listened intently to his friend’s confession. 

“That makes sense… and you’re right, the others don’t include her in anything.” Mitch admitted. 

“To be honest I think it’s a 50/50 thing… none of them really know what to say or do to befriend someone who is blind, and she has pretty high walls built up that can be a bit intimidating.”

“Add to that she’s extremely independent, keeps mostly to herself, has a fantastic gift of sarcasm as a defense mechanism and doesn’t take crap from anyone… the others decided pretty early on to give her a wide berth.”

“That’s pretty shitty of them.” Lucas replied irritated at what he was hearing. “What, do they expect the girl without sight to initiate a conversation? If anything, she deserves more empathy and patience from people trying to get to know her…. Not less. It’s not okay to ignore her rather than reaching out.” 

“You’re not wrong,” Mitch agreed, “but the other girls…. they’re not particularly deep. You and Gia are the only ones with real medical background and life experience in the group. The others are young, and while skilled in their craft… masseuse, esthetician, facials, nail artists… the primary reason they took this job is the travel. Making plans to also include a blind person isn’t exactly what they want to spend time focusing on… as superficial as that sounds.”

“Sounds like a lot of shallow bullshit to me…” Lucas growled irritably. “So, do you know how it happened? How she lost her sight?”

“Bits and pieces…. basic answer is severely burned retinas from looking directly at an IED blast of the vehicle in front of her in the patrol convoy.”

Mitch shook his head sadly. “Happened in Afghanistan during her 4th deployment… that was 3 years ago. Her employee file showed she spent just over 5 years in the Army… joined right after high school when she was 17. The attack happened just days shy of her 23rd birthday.”

“God… don’t they wear eye protection for that kind of thing?” Lucas interrupted.

“Yes, but apparently earlier in the day the M-ATV driver’s tinted eye pro broke somehow and she loaned him her tinted lenses… if she’d been wearing her tinted lenses instead of her extra clear pair she’d have been okay.” Mitch said in response.

“Shit… “

“Yeah… She was with her unit out on patrol when they came upon the trap… Gia was the only medic in the unit during that patrol.”

“She apparently not only treated and saved everyone injured and called in support all while injured herself… but also protected everyone by taking over the machine gun, keeping the enemy back until help arrived. Her entire unit… the 12 soldiers she was with that day have her to thank for being alive.”

Lucas rubbed his temples trying to get the visual out of his head… he had absolutely no idea how a person could go through that type of hell and come out the other side… she was SO young to go through that, his brain couldn't even process how scary that must have been.... a brand new respect for Gia settled within him.

“So how did she end up here?” Lucas asked curiously, “it’s a bit of a long jump from getting permanently blinded serving your country…. to working on a European & Mediterranean cruise liner.”

“Our captain hired her when she finished her acupuncture and reflexology training after she recuperated last year… his son was one of the injured she saved in the field that day. He told me that the medical report said she lost over 80% of her vision immediately and the other 20% over the following days.”

“Wait….” Lucas said almost speechless… “you’re telling me she did all of that while under attack with only 20% sight?”

“That’s what the Captain said….” Mitch continued, “along with taking some shrapnel to her own leg. Like I said before, it was due to her battlefield medical treatment of the wounded and suppressive fire that her unit didn’t suffer a single casualty. Thus, the Purple Heart AND Medal of Honor in one fell swoop.”

Lucas watched Gia on the video monitor for a moment while he digested all his friend had shared with him. 

She sat, back ramrod straight in a chair off to the side as her patient relaxed on the table.

Though her posture didn’t give the impression of relaxation her face in contrast looked so serene, he wondered what she was thinking about. He wondered how… or IF she’d made peace with what had happened.

“Luc, you CANNOT let her know I told you any of this…. The ONLY reason I caved is that I know you’re like a dog with a bone once you get your mind focused on something. This way it just cuts out your detective phase.”

“If you hate the fact she’s so alone, and want to befriend her…” Mitch continued, “I think that’s really nice of you…. Just know, she’s been through things neither you nor I will EVER fully understand.”

“I don’t mean to come off sounding like an asshole,” he continued… “but there’s a LOT that comes with opening up that can of worms….. which I’m sure is why she hasn’t shared what happened with ANYONE....”

“None of the rest of the group has any idea how she lost her sight, which is apparently how she likes it. I’m pretty sure it’s also the reason why SHE keeps her distance as well and doesn’t go out of her way to try and make friends.”

Mitch paused for a second, then looked at Lucas seriously and asked… “are you sure you want to hop on that train?”

Lucas looked at his friend in disbelief… “are you serious Mitch?”

“I mean…. Look at her,” Mitch gestured toward Gia on the monitor.

“She never seems to be bothered by flying solo. And she has Gus… and Max at the bar. Maybe she’s fine with that?”

For some reason he couldn’t explain… Lucas WASN’T fine with that. She deserved so much more.

“What’s the deal there?” Lucas asked nonchalantly.

“With Max?” Mitch raised an eyebrow.

“He’s a buddy she served alongside in Afghanistan. Some US & Australian joint operation… Max was a medic as well…” 

”From what I understand, he was part of the unit that came to their rescue on the chopper...”

” The Captain hired him personally at the same time he hired Gia. He’s sort of her support system I gather.”

Mitch studied his friend closely then broke into a sly knowing grin. “Nothing romantic going on, more like a brother…. If…. that’s what you’re digging for?”

Lucas’ eyes snapped from the monitor screen to look at his friend, “that’s… not what I…”

Cutting him off Mitch laughed, “hey, I get it… she’s beautiful. Just do me a favor, if you bark up that tree it has to get left outside the spa… you get me? It’s a lot more complicated having a shipboard romance. Not to mention I don’t need to point out you two come from two different worlds.”

“Listen,” Mitch looked at his friend knowingly...

“ Luc I know you like a challenge, and you probably have some preconceived notion of your expectations of what dating an American soldier would be like…

Lucas lifted an eyebrow at how Mitch left that thought to dangle... “sounds like there is a ‘BUT’ coming...”

Mitch nodded, “But….”

“Gia’s got a tough exterior but… the last thing she needs is to be part of an experiment while you sort out your own shit Luc…” Mitch warned.

Tapping a pen on his desk Mitch’s voice dropped to almost a mutter....“She’s not as much of a hard ass as she can come across.”

Lucas ran his hand through his hair thinking, “maybe that’s part of what attracts me to her… the fact that she has depth.”

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. “Lately I find myself realizing how superficial I’ve been in my romantic and friendship choices… it could do me good to flip things on their head.”

He paused for a second, then added for emphasis… “And for your information I just want to get to know the girl! I don’t have any expectations, but…. I can’t explain it, I just feel a strong pull to her.”

Mitch studied him, trying to read beneath the surface before speaking. “From what I’ve observed she’s completely not your type.”

Rolling his eyes, Lucas leaned forward in his chair intrigued at what Mitch had to say.  
“REALLY? Do tell old friend. I’m curious where you’re going with this.”

Mitch laughed, “you don’t think I know your type after all our time together at university?”

“Time for some tough love Luc. You pretend that you don’t, but you DO like the finer things in life. Fine dining, accommodations, clothes, cars…. You love a put-together girl that spends time on how she looks.”

“Don’t forget, I’ve been to some of your family dinners. Even though you were raised while traveling abroad, your family is part of the Kensington set. While you bristle when someone calls you ‘posh’ …. the fact is, there isn’t anything wrong with that… and you can hate it all you want, but it’s true Luc, you ARE.”

“Your social circle and family IS posh, and you refuse to own it. Yet despite that, your TYPE has always fit easily into the country club girl category. Tell me…. am I off base?”

Lucas sucked in an irritated breath through his teeth but shook his head in agreement.  
As much as he hated to admit it, his friend had hit the nail pretty closely on the head.  
Even though Mitch wasn’t privy to some of Lucas’ recent rebellions to his upbringing… for the most part he was right about his past.

“Right,” Mitch continued….

“Then there’s Gia… who doesn’t care about fancy cars, restaurants, jewelry or how she looks. She comes from a middle class American family, and I DO know that prior to her accident her hobbies were mostly outdoor activities like camping, snowboarding, surfing, running and rock climbing.” 

“Hell…” Mitch laughed, “the only thing you both really have in common aside from medicine is that she used to ride a Harley!”

“I don’t know that I’ve ever seen her wear makeup except for a light lip gloss… She’s blessed being naturally pretty, and she’s got beautiful long straight blonde hair that doesn’t need much work…. but I think I’ve only ever seen her wear it in a messy bun, a ponytail, a simple braid or down loose….”

“And I’ve never seen her wear a fancy dress. The closest thing would be when the Captain asks her to join his table for formal night, she wears her military dress uniform with the skirt.”

There was a moment of silence between them as Lucas digested all of the things his friend just laid out.

“You really think I’m that shallow?” Lucas asked, feeling a little mortified at his friend’s assessment. “I’m not alone in wanting an attractive partner you know.”

“Not saying you are Luc, but let’s be honest…” Mitch said frankly, “the girls you’ve ALWAYS gone for like to be the center of attention and spend a lot of time making sure they look the part... 3 inch stilettos and all. That’s just not Gia... Not before the accident, and most definitely not now.”

“Maybe that’s not what I want anymore…” Lucas said quietly.

Mitch nodded thoughtfully. “Okay, maybe… I guess time will tell. Look, I know this past year has been tough on you, and if you’ve gone through some changes in how you want to live your life and the people you want to surround yourself with that’s great.”

Lucas nodded.

Mitch continued, “we’re still under 30, it would be sad if we weren’t capable of growth and change in our priorities. Just… listen, if you feel drawn to Gia, whether it’s just as a friend, or there’s a spark you want to follow up on…. Just, take it slow okay? She’s…. complicated.”

“And I’m not being a dick when I say that….” Mitch added.

“You’ve got layers too Luc, but she’s been through more than either of us can comprehend … last thing she needs is to be a temporary interest for you.”

“Listen, I get your concern… we work together,” Lucas said cutting him off.

“Do you? I know you my friend.” Mitch interjected… “You are highly motivated once you decide on a path. I was super happy you wanted to take me up on the job offer, I think it’s exactly what you need right now… I’d hate for that to change.”

“I don’t want to mess this up either.” Lucas clarified. 

He paused, then continued irritably. “I just want to get to know the girl. Why does everyone always think I’m only interested in shallow pursuits? Maybe I have more to offer than people give me credit for… frankly I’m tired of being the guy everyone expects me to be!”

Mitch appraised his friend, there WAS something different about him, some new depth he couldn’t deny. 

“Luc, there’s a bigger thing though… and I don’t know if there IS a delicate way to phrase it. So, despite the risk of sounding insensitive, I’m just going to bluntly throw it out there…..”

“She’s BLIND mate. B. L. I. N. D. That’s a serious disability. And don’t even try to say that it doesn’t matter because it does.”

Lucas went to respond, but Mitch held up a hand to silence him then continued. 

“If all you were looking for is a lunchtime coworker buddy I wouldn’t bring it up. But lie to yourself all you want; I can tell she’s intrigued you and that means you want to REALLY spend time with her…”

“Here is the truth bomb for you though mate…..her disability WILL play a factor in almost every thing you do. I’m just keeping it real with you. If you truly want to get to know her, just know that you WILL have to deal with it to do so.”

Lucas turned and watched Gia on the monitor for a moment. She was removing the acupuncture needles from her patient, each step of the procedure completed with self confidence. 

He turned to his friend and responded with conviction. 

“Why is it that people focus on the disability? This is her reality. Has she ever ONCE used her blindness as a reason she can’t do something?”

Mitch didn’t even have to think about it before he shook his head and answered… “No.”

Lucas continued… “Right.. there you go. I think she’s capable of much more than people give her credit for and is probably sick and tired of being underestimated!”

Lucas pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in frustration.

“That’s something we have in common actually. It’s incredibly irritating to have others feel that they have the right to define who you are!” Lucas stated passionately.

Mitch sighed, “ I suppose that’s fair. She’s actually kind of an anomaly if I’m honest. Doesn’t seem to let much stand in her way.”

“Listen, I may not agree with everything you’ve said, but I get it. You wouldn’t say any of it if you didn’t care, so I appreciate it.” Lucas said as the alarm on his phone announced a 10 minute warning before his next client.

Standing, he turned toward the door to Mitch’s office when his friend called out stopping him.

“For what it’s worth Luc, I think it’s pretty great you’re so intrigued by Gia. It would be nice to see her have someone else in her corner aside from Max and Gus…”

“Just…. make sure whatever you do is because you really like her…. And not because you feel sorry for her.” Mitch added matter of factly.

Lucas looked incredulously over his shoulder at his longtime friend. “Really?? Pretty sure I should feel offended by that mate!”

Mitch shrugged, “I’m just saying… you might want to be prepared for Gia to be skeptical. I can almost guarantee that’s a hurdle you’re going to have to jump.”

Mitch paused for a second, then continued…

“At the end of the day don’t ever forget… in a male dominated industry she worked her ass off to become a highly respected 22 year old female Staff Sergeant in the freaking US Army… if she even THINKS you pity her, you’re done mate. No second chances…”

Nodding at that food for thought, Lucas let himself out and headed toward the lobby to collect his next patient. 

God it had been a long day… closing his eyes, Lucas rubbed his temples as he walked.

“Mrruff!” Gus’ deep grunt and what could only be described as a dog’s version of a body check startled Lucas causing him to freeze.

“What the bloody hell??!” Lucas yelped as his eyes flew open.


	3. The Siren's Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas and Gia connect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song
> 
> This is Me - Kesha's cover from the movie The Greatest Showman
> 
> Please feel free to comment, I look forward to reader’s thoughts... especially when I touch on some harder topics with the characters.  
> ❤️

“Wmmmff…. Mmrrmmff!” Gus verbalized in his deep resonant tone, as he pressed his considerable weight against Lucas bringing him to a full stop… 

Lucas had to right his balance to keep from pitching forward over the absurdly huge canine… his eyes snapping open to take in what just happened. 

He’d been careless. 

Walking down the hallway with his eyes closed, he’d not seen Gia standing outside her treatment room door and had almost barreled straight into her. 

Gus, sensing the danger had thrown himself between the two to protect her. 

‘Damn… smart dog’ Lucas thought to himself… his respect for the animal increasing exponentially. 

Gus looked up at Lucas and he swore he could see admonishment in Gus’ big blue eyes… the look was undeniable – ‘watch where you’re walking puny human!’

Soft laughter broke him out of his own internal monologue… causing Lucas to lift his eyes from the dog’s to Gia’s.

The corner of her mouth was turned up in a quirky lopsided grin and her eyes twinkled in amusement. Lucas’ stomach did a somersault, his breath catching in his throat at the sight of her. 

He’d always said he liked a girl who put the time into her appearance… pulled together. And yet here in front of him was a woman who LITERALLY could not do such a thing, and he found her incredibly and irrefutably gorgeous. Hair pulled up in a messy bun and not a stitch of makeup… she took his breath away. 

Talk about pulling the rug from his feet on his own expectations… 

“Dog got your tongue Koh?”

“Erm… apologies…” Lucas replied, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Terribly sorry, I should have been watching where I was going.”

“Wowww… “ Gia responded; he voice laced with sarcastic humor.. “What… feeling a trifle peckish… not looking where you’re going as you hurry off for your tea and crumpets, pip pip, cheerio and all? Mmmmm… I’m thinking you might need to go back for a refresher finishing school course… ya know, walk with a book on your head or something…”

Lucas’ eyes widened and his jaw dropped… 

“Pardon?” he stammered confusedly at her response.

Bursting out laughing, Gia’s entire face lit up and Lucas shook his head, not able to keep a smile from spreading across his own. 

God she was adorable… even when she was making fun of him.

Lucas let out a low chuckle. “Darling you’re incorrigible…”

She quickly bantered with a devilish grin. “Ooooh, it’s ‘darling’ now is it? Dunno if I qualify, ya know…” 

Gia pulled a mock-skeptical face and continued… “I left my cardigan sweater twinset, argyle knee socks and knowledge of how to use 11 different types of knives, forks and spoons in my past life as Mimsey the Duchess of Fancypants Manor.” 

Lifting an eyebrow Lucas crossed his arms over his chest and challenged, his voice laced with dry humor… “the fact that you KNOW there are 11 different types of cutlery in a formal dinner place setting contradicts your insistence of homespun middle-American-ness…. Duchess.”

Gia rolled her eyes and snorted… an act that Lucas had previously always found irritating and ill-mannered… was suddenly oddly endearing, and he couldn’t help but smile in reaction. 

Could it be she was flirting with him? 

Americans were always hard for him to get a read on… 

“Well, ya know… us uncultured Americans from the fly over states can surprise you.”

Lucas scratched the top of Gus’ head, “your beautiful mistress… is she always this cheeky Gus? Or should I feel particularly special earning her ire straightaway?”

Crossing her arms over her chest, Gia firmly placed her poker face. “Whoa now Koh, slow your roll Earl of Ego-shire… FYI, many, MANY people earn my ‘ire’ on a daily basis.“ 

Humor gone; he could see the walls had gone back up… 

Hmmm, ‘interesting’ Lucas thought to himself sensing her sudden need to protect herself from vulnerability. It was blatantly apparent something in her past had triggered that gut reaction.

A sudden desire washed over Lucas to find out exactly WHAT that ‘something’ was.

“Gia?”

An expression flitted across her face, too quickly for Lucas to read before she expertly tucked it away.

Ignoring him, she tapped her thigh with her fingertips. “Gus, come on boy… time to leave. Hope you had a good first day Koh.” Gia said overly politely. 

Turning to go, Gus dutifully pressed himself to her right side and she rested her hand lightly on his neck as they began to walk away.

‘Damn…’ he chastised himself as he followed her into the spa lobby where his final patient of the day stood up.  
Barely registering the client’s flirtatious appraisal of him in his peripheral, he watched Gia leaving…. 

What was going on with him? 

Trying to shake himself free of his thoughts he turned and offered his brightest smile to the client. 

“Hello Mrs. Masterson, sorry to keep you waiting…shall we?” he offered, indicating the direction of his treatment room. 

‘Get your head in the game you idiot. Focus and let it go.’ He silently chastised himself as they walked down the hallway…. 

************************************

Two hours later, following a long relaxing shower and a change of clothes… Lucas grabbed himself a quick bite to eat for dinner and headed toward the Siren’s Song. 

Checking his watch, he noted the time… 9:30. Karaoke had begun at 8:00 and he hoped the pub wasn’t too busy, he really just wanted a relaxing evening…. though a night internally mocking really bad singers could be entertaining for a bit too.

Spying a single open seat at the bar, Lucas hastily made a bee-line for it and sat down with a satisfied sigh. 

“Ahhh, welcome back mate!” Max smiled broadly from behind the bar, speaking just loud enough to be heard over the current karaoke singer’s pitchy rendition of My Funny Valentine. “What’ll ya have?”

“Glenfiddich Scotch…. 2 fingers, neat.” Lucas responded smiling back. 

The bartender turned, reached up to grab the bottle, then grabbed a glass and began to pour. 

Lucas tilted his head indicating the rest of the room. “Pretty good crowd… are evenings always this busy?”

Max looked around the room quickly shaking his head in the negative. “Not usually… it’s just because of the karaoke. This bar primarily serves ship staff…. it’s too off the beaten path for the guests. Usually there’s about ½ this many customers.”

Lucas took the glass from the Aussie, enjoying his first satisfying sip.

Across the bar another customer lifted his arm in a hailing motion causing Max to give an up-nod in acknowledgement.

“Let me know when ya want a refill, if you’re staying awhile I’ll catch up with ya later!” Max said over his shoulder as he turned and headed away. 

Relaxing back in the stool, Lucas enjoyed the atmosphere of the pub. 

Seemed most of the singers got up in pairs or groups… Lucas found himself thinking it was nice, seeing groups of friends enjoying themselves after a long day of catering to the cruise clientele letting their hair down. 

By the completion of his 2nd drink, the rowdier groups had gotten their fill and moved on, heading to one of the many dance clubs… leaving the pub much quieter. 

“Sure you’re not gonna entertain us with any vocal stylings now that we’ve slowed down a bit mate?” Max said, startling Lucas out of his thoughts as he’d been staring into his empty glass. 

“After 2 Glens I’m sure you’ve got enough liquid courage!” He joked, leaning across the bar with the bottle and a questioning expression. 

Lucas nodded regarding the bottle and Max began to pour another refill.

Smiling at the bartender, Lucas shook his head. “It’s not MY liquid courage that’s required I’m afraid… there’s not enough alcohol in the world to make my singing more palatable for the listener! I stand by my earlier statement; trust me your ears will thank me…. I don’t sing.”

Max laughed heartily, looking like he was about to reply when his eyes traveled over Lucas’ shoulder “ahhh, here’s a treat.”

Interest piqued by the man; Lucas turned his head in the direction Max was looking. 

The DJ that had been running the karaoke was leading Gia, (who was holding a guitar) up onto the little stage and orienting her in front of the mic. 

As he fully turned his stool to face the stage, behind him Max spoke reverently. “Looks like our little storm-cloud needs a creative outlet tonight. Lucas my new friend, prepare to be amazed…”

Seeing her on the stage, the people at the bar seemed to quiet in anticipation… apparently understanding this was something to be respected. 

The DJ spoke into his own mic… “alright friends, it doesn’t happen very often but as you can see…. Gia decided she’s feeling the need to sing for us tonight. And we all know what an incredible and rare thing this is! So let’s all give our attention to Gia… take it away sweetheart!”

Lucas watched transfixed as Gia leaned in speaking quietly into the microphone. 

“A friend of mine sent me the soundtrack to the movie The Greatest Showman recently, and this song really…. resonated with me… “

She paused for a second, adjusting the acoustic guitar strap before continuing.

“Soooo…. I taught it to myself….. it’s um, it’s a little different arrangement than the film version, but…. I’m at a bit of a disadvantage, only being able to figure it out by sound…  
So, I…. I hope you like it.”

Gia closed her eyes and began playing her acoustic guitar. 

A soulful melody began taking shape… it was as though she was feeling, breathing the music…. 

Every person in the pub held in rapt attention. 

Finally Gia leaned toward the mic and began singing… her voice clear and achingly beautiful, embodied the emotion of each lyric. 

I am not a stranger to the dark  
Hide away, they say  
‘Cause we don’t want your broken parts  
I’ve learned to be ashamed of all my scars  
Run away, they say  
No one’ll love you as you are

Gia opened her eyes, looking as though she could see something beyond the small space they were in…. her expression full of conviction and passion at the lyrics she was bringing to life….

But I won’t let them break me down to dust  
I know that there’s a place for us  
For we are glorious

When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
I’m gonna send a flood, gonna drown ‘em out  
I am brave, I am bruised  
I am who I’m meant to be, this is me

A small shiver went down Lucas’ spine as the undertone of her singing and the inflection in her phrasing gave away how deeply personal the words were.

Look out ‘cause here I come  
And I’m marching on to the beat I drum  
I’m not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me

Transitioning into an instrumental break, Gia hummed along softly with her guitar. She was in her own little world, taking everyone along with her… the room was spellbound.

Max whispered softly behind Lucas, “she’s something else isn’t she?”

Turning to look at the other man, Lucas questioned quietly “so… are the two of you a thing… or…?”

Max’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, “Gia and me?? Naw mate… we’ve been through a lot together is all…. Seen the same shit, run the same gauntlet… battle bonds and all…. “ 

Eyes twinkling, Max shot Lucas a megawatt smile and winked at him. “Besides… I bat for the other team.” 

Lucas saw the shadow that passed over his face earlier as Max spoke. He decided to let the last comment slide, figuring the flirting was used as a defense mechanism to lighten the mood. 

“You served together?” 

Max nodded, then looked at Lucas closely… studying him. “You like her.” 

It wasn’t a question, Lucas noted to himself. Max had made a statement. Plain and simple…. Like he had reached inside Lucas and somehow pulled out the nugget of truth.

“I don’t really know her…. Besides, I’m not sure I trust my feelings anymore.” Lucas admitted, shocking himself.

Max nodded. “I know who you are… watched the show.”

Lucas’ shoulders slumped at the declaration. ‘Fucking great…. can’t even escape being judged here… who was I kidding thinking I could catch a break…’ he thought dejectedly turning back to watch as Gia began to sing again.

Another round of bullets hits my skin  
Well fire away  
‘cause today I won’t let the shame sink in  
We are bursting through the barricades  
Reaching for the sun  
We are warriors  
Yeah that’s what we’ve become

I won’t let them break me down to dust  
I know that there’s a place for us  
For we are glorious

When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
I’m gonna send a flood, gonna drown ‘em out  
I am brave, I am bruised  
I am who I’m meant to be, this is me

Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh  
This is me  
This is me

Shocking himself, Lucas briefly thought the lyrics were surprisingly accurate to how he felt personally… or at least how he wanted to feel. 

And I know that I deserve your love  
There’s nothing I’m not worthy of  
This is brave  
This is bruised  
This is who I’m meant to be  
This is me

Gia gently strummed her guitar, slowly repeating the last bit of the melody, then sang crystal clear in acappella….

I’m not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies

This is …..

Me….

The last haunting notes hung in the air as silence clung for a moment…. before everyone burst out in roaring applause. 

“Damn…” Lucas breathed as he watched Gia’s face… he could see all that it meant to her as she smiled proudly. It was nice to catch a rare glimpse at an unguarded moment.

“Hey, listen….” Max said apologetically when Lucas turned back toward the bar. “Sorry, I really didn’t mean to come off as a dick just now…. I just….”

Lucas waved a hand in the air in dismissal “Hey, I get it… I came off as a colossal prick on the telly, made some poor choices… hurt some feelings. But…. that’s not me. The show’s producers set a narrative with their edits that I’ve been trying to live down for the past year. Really screwed with my head and my life to be honest. I just want to escape it all Max.”

Max studied Lucas’ face for what seemed forever, then reached out and thumped his hand on his shoulder and nodded.

“We’ve all got our demons mate. Everyone deserves the opportunity for redemption…. There’s lots of ways a part of us dies, and just as many ways to be reborn from the ashes…..don’t let anyone tell you different.”

And that’s when the dam broke… 

In the year since the villa that was the one thing Lucas needed to hear and yet no one had taken the time or seemed to care enough to say the words…. not until tonight and by a bartender he’d met less than 12 hours ago.

Fighting the pinpricks at the back of his eyes, Lucas squeezed them shut, hung his head, and let out a shuddering breath that felt like it originated from the deepest place within him. 

Lucas heard the soft sound of his glass being refilled. 

He opened his eyes, meeting the other man’s solid gaze. “The thing about Gia…. “ Max mused aloud, “… IF a person wanted to know that is…. She was engaged to someone who couldn’t see past her injury, who couldn’t see her as whole anymore…. and it messed with her ability to trust.”

Max furrowed his brow, thinking exactly how to phrase his thoughts, then continued…. “I think she deserves someone who sees her as the amazing person she is, entirely whole on her own…. NOT someone who has to be accommodated. That being said…. IF… said person…. WAS truly interested in her, they’d have to be willing to patiently break down some pretty tall walls brick by brick.”

Lucas held the man’s gaze; this wasn’t what he set out on this adventure for. 

He needed to focus on himself… to heal his own wounds. Crossing paths with this complicated tempestuous whirlwind of a girl wasn’t in his plans…

And yet… he couldn’t get her off his mind and if he was honest, she was the first person to pull him out of his funk for the past year. 

Just the thought of what their next encounter held was enough to put a smile on his face and make his step lighter. 

Max seemed to be able to see right through him, like he was reading his damn mind and it was unnerving.

“She’s got a way of getting under your skin doesn’t she mate? Like you dread how she’s gonna sass you… but at the same time oddly look forward to it. Am I right?” Max questioned, too on the mark for Lucas’ liking.

“Here…” Max said as he began making a new drink “This is her favorite….”

Lucas watched as Max took out a shallow plate and poured chocolate syrup on it, then dipped the rims of two martini glasses in the chocolate to coat them. He then took the bottle of high end Swiss chocolate syrup and drizzled the inside of each glass, setting them aside.

Next, Max combined Baileys, chocolate liqueur, and vodka in a large cocktail shaker. Adding ice, he vigorously shook for about 20 seconds before straining the liquid into both glasses and topping with fresh shavings from a frozen fudge truffle.

Passing the drinks to Lucas Max winked, “my Ma taught me to never approach a girl or a wild animal without a token of good will. Just make sure you gently guide it into her hand… DON’T guide her hand to the glass or her hackles will go up. That’s important. Gia is independent… you guide her to something without her asking you to… it pisses her off.”

“Duly noted… thanks for the heads up.” Lucas raised an eyebrow questioningly… “Seriously? Chocolate Martinis are her favorite?”

Max laughed softly, “I know, not what you’d expect. That’s her favorite cocktail anyway…. Favorite wine would be Achavel-Ferrer Quimera…”

Lucas smiled, “Argentinian Red… the 2014?”

Max nodded, “you know your wine….”

Lucas blushed self-consciously, not wanting to come off as posh. Clearing his throat he simply answered… “she’s got good taste. What about beer?”

“Ahhh, she’s an American microbrew fan… doesn’t matter what, she likes the adventure of trying something new and hand crafted. Actually, she goes pretty much for any country’s small batch craft beer to be honest… but she’s partial to American brewed.”

Lucas thought for a moment…. “any other guilty pleasures in the booze department?”

Max smiled… “three…. Dow’s 2017 Port, Watermelon Sangria, and Orange Juice with a shot of Fireball added.”

“Really? Orange Juice and Fireball?” Lucas raised a single eyebrow incredulously. “Sounds hideous.”

“Don’t knock it till you try it mate!” Max laughed… “sounds weird, but she loves it. Gia says it tastes like orange flavored red-hot cinnamon candies in liquid form!”

Nodding, he replied holding back a laugh… “I never heard it from you” he assured him, then picked up the martini glasses and crossed a now almost empty pub to where Gia sat.

“Mind some company? I bring gifts…” Lucas said softly as he approached. 

Raising her head toward him it almost seemed she was looking him in the eyes. “Sure, I mean… if you can find an open seat… as you can see I’m so terribly popular…” she said, the hint of self-mocking apparent in her tone.

Taking a seat, Lucas placed his own drink on the table, then gently reached out placing his hand on hers - guiding the stem of the martini glass into it.

“Don’t do that.” He reprimanded kindly… yet without a hint of pity.

Sniffing the air she smelled the chocolate, the corners of her mouth turning up happily. Lifting the glass she took a sip then licked the chocolate off her lips. “Don’t do what?” Gia asked innocently.

Lucas took a sip of his own… damn, he had mentally made fun of the drink, but he couldn’t have been more wrong… it was delicious. 

“Be self-deprecating…” he answered neutrally.

Gia sighed, turning her head toward the open window next to her… taking in the feel of the light breeze on her face before speaking.

“It’s all I’ve got Koh.”

“Why do you say that?” He questioned evenly… trying to keep it light. “Seems to me you just haven’t come across anyone worth your time…. that is, not counting ME of course.”

Gia took her time responding, slowly sipping her drink while she pondered his statement. 

Before she could respond he continued…

“Has anyone ever told you that you have the best poker face?”

She laughed, obviously taken aback… “Yeah, actually.. it was a necessity for my previous life… you can’t let a gravely injured soldier read how bad it is on your face.”

“Why phrase it that way? As a ‘previous life’ I mean?” Lucas asked, deeply curious.

“You’re just full of deep questions tonight Koh….”

He chuckled softly, “and YOU’RE full of expert avoidance techniques…” 

Lucas could swear a quick look of pride crossed her face at his observation before being replaced by a guarded smirk. 

“I wouldn’t have pegged you as a chocolate martini connoisseur,” he pivoted… throwing out an olive branch by changing the topic.

“Hmmm, well… you just don’t know me well enough.” She joked.

Lucas nodded, “true… but I’d like to change that.”

Gia leveled her gaze at him. He swore, if he didn’t know she was blind he would have felt she was looking straight into his soul with her piercing grey eyes.

After a moment she broke her silence… “why?”

One simple word… there was no malice, no snark… probably the first genuinely honest response she’d had to anything he’d asked since they met earlier in the day.

Lucas thought about his reply carefully before answering her. 

“Because you’re the only person I’ve met all day that makes me not second guess my decision to take the damn job and spend months on this ship…. You’re interesting… and…. call me a sadist or a glutton for punishment, but I kind of like your snark.”

She snorted at him, eliciting a laugh from Lucas which brought an immediate smile to her face.

Lucas couldn’t help himself from noticing how radiant she looked when she smiled so completely. 

It touched something deep within that made him want to bring more smiles to her face just like this one.

“You’re a weird one Koh…” she commented dryly… yet her eyes still sparked, betraying the emotion hidden behind the front.

“Alright…. We established earlier today your sister and I were classmates a few times. What do you remember about me from that time?” Lucas fished, trying to establish a base point.

“Hmmmm, I never paid much attention to the older kids… but I remember my sister having a little crush on you….. which I’m sure is feeding your immense ego as we speak.” 

He blanched a bit at her last statement. “Why do you automatically assume I have a gigantic ego that needs feeding?”

“Am I wrong? You just… come across as pretty self-assured, smooth… you’re obviously intelligent, belong to the whole upper class thing… I remember my sister thinking you wouldn’t like her because you were one of the rich kids…. Usually with that type of privilege comes a pretty big ego.”

Lucas sighed, “I guess in some respects you’re not far off from when I was younger…. “ he admitted, taking a sip of his drink before continuing. 

“Though I’d like to think that I’ve grown beyond that stereotype at this point in my life. Not everything is so cut and dry Gia… at least give yourself the opportunity to get to know the real me before making judgments… would you say that’s fair?”

“Hmmmmm,” she mused, running the tip of her tongue absently around the rim of the martini glass, licking off the chocolate before taking another sip… “I guess that’s fair… nobody likes being judged unfairly by first impression.”

‘God… does she even realize how sexy that just looked?’ he wondered to himself.

“I have an idea….” Lucas thought out loud.

“OOOOhhhh… did it hurt?” She teased.

“Ha-ha… hilarious… darling, while your snark and the verbal sparring match that ensues is one of your qualities I find most entertaining Gia, I’m serious…”

Gia held up her free hand in surrender, “fine Koh… what was your idea?”

Lucas smiled at the small victory. “I propose a game… 20 questions/ 20 truths. Simple really… you ask a question and I respond with a simple truthful answer…. Then we switch and I get to ask you questions. “

“The questions can be anything… as simple as cats or dogs…. peanut butter – world’s best sandwich filling OR absolute travesty…. easy yes or no questions, or deeper… however, the person answering can’t pass or refuse to answer.”

Lucas watched as Gia mulled over the suggestion, weighing the pros and cons of such a game. 

“Fine… I’m game.” She finally answered… “under two conditions.”

Lucas smiled broadly… “name them.”

“One… I get to ask you questions FIRST…. “

“Done. And second?” He asked, curious what her second demand might be.

Gia tipped her empty glass back and forth… “you supply at least two more of these beauties” she laughed surprising him.


	4. Twenty Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas sits down with Gia to play 20 Questions... what will be revealed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucas stans... I love him so much... hopefully I do him justice for you as the story develops. ❤️
> 
> As part of a military family some of the topics I'm going to touch on are dear to me... if you either love someone who has been deployed in a combat situation or have yourself, please know that I plan on being real... too many veterans and active duty, whether physically injured or not... struggle like the character Gia following returning home stateside following deployment.  
> None of our heroes deserve to feel detached... In MY family, Heroes wear dog tags... not capes❤️
> 
> Please let me know what you think, comments are welcome and appreciated.  
> And if you enjoy the read, please let me know with Kudos.❤️🥰
> 
> Chapter Song -  
> Taylor Swift - Beautiful Ghosts  
> (From the Movie CATS Soundtrack)

Follow me home  
If you dare to  
I wouldn't know  
Where to lead you  
Should I take chances  
When no one took chances on me?  
So I watch from the dark, wait for my life to start  
With no beauty in my memory

Beautiful Ghosts  
****************** 

Setting down the tray of Chocolate Martinis Lucas took Gia’s empty glass away replacing it with a fresh drink, then sat down opposite her.

He wasn’t kidding when he’d mentioned her poker face before… and he didn’t think it had anything to do with her blindness either. 

It was a bit unnerving and slightly intimidating now that he thought about it and observed her steely countenance really… there she sat across from him, calm cool and collected – while he was utterly bricking it.

Lucas was quite sure it came from her military training… he remembered some of the narration from one of the YouTube videos he’d watched in his room on the training required of the US military… ‘tear down the individual to build up the soldier’… 

He couldn’t help but wonder what she’d been like BEFORE her military life… rack his brain as he may, he just couldn’t remember her from his international school days.

Sitting across from him now he marveled at her stillness, as though she could wait patiently like a statue all day. 

Rubbing the palms of his hands over his thighs, Lucas marveled at how HE was the fidgeting one between the two of them.

Usually HE was the one with the upper hand when sitting down to talk with a woman… he worked out, paid attention to his appearance and not to come off as some conceited jerk… he knew girls found him attractive. Enough so that BEFORE his time on Love Island he really didn’t have to work at it…

But with Gia the tables were turned, and he wasn’t used to the feelings he was experiencing… she made him… nervous. 

Taking a sip from his glass Lucas cleared his throat and bridged the silence… 

“How do you do that? Remain so comfortably…. Still? Is that a byproduct of your military training?”

The corner of Gia’s lips quirked up, “Nuh-uh Koh… that’s THREE questions and it’s not even your turn…”

Lucas couldn’t help but chuckle at her completely ‘American’ colloquialism. “Hmmm… please define - ‘Nuh – uh’ … I’m not familiar with that term in the Queen’s English” he joked lightly.

Gia countered with a smirk…“Uh, YEAH, no….queen-shmeen… You know, the way Americans speak is ACTUALLY the correct and original accent… You Brits across the pond adopted Received Pronunciation in the early 1800s to sound snooty and posh.” 

Raising her eyebrow, she looked at Lucas with an expression that translated to – go on, argue with me… I double-dog dare you… 

Then broke into a megawatt smile, completely knocking Lucas for a loop.

Lucas couldn’t help but laugh and shake his head. “Do you always have a smartass retort?”

Gia shrugged and took a sip from her martini, smiling into the glass. 

Licking the chocolate from her lip she quipped, “it’s a talent…. Oh, and that was a FOURTH question… I thought the agreement was for ME to go first…”

Lifting his palms in surrender, he nodded, “fair enough… what would you like to know?”

“Hmmmm…. Okay, favorite color?” she asked simply.

“REALLY?” he laughed lightly, “Of all the questions you could ask you go with favorite color?”

Gia didn’t respond verbally, just lifted her eyebrows in question. 

Shrugging, Lucas nodded to himself… “fine… I’ll say, the Cerulean Blue of the lakes in Cumbria… specifically in springtime.”

“BZZZZZZZZZ” Gia cut him off with a loud buzzing sound catching him by surprise. “Nope, none of that poetic, manufactured, patented, romanticized, flirting crap. Gimme a REAL answer.”

Lucas stared open mouthed at her. She’d done the verbal equivalent of sweeping his legs out from under him landing him on his metaphorical ass.

With a relaxed smile her beautiful sightless eyes pinned him down. “I call BS. Seriously… I’ve got Spidey-Sense hearing Koh…that was a panned patented answer if I ever heard one. Now for REALSEES…what’s your favorite color?”

He studied her for a moment, he shouldn’t be surprised… with her loss of one sense she’d become more attuned to another… specifically recognizing the slight nuances of how people speak… of not just hearing but actually LISTENING to the inflections most people don’t pay close enough attention to catch.

“Well, I…” he stumbled not quite knowing how to answer without coming off as she’d just said ‘panned’…”

“Come on Koh… you can do it, just spork it on out there…” she quipped.

Lucas sputtered… “wait… SPORK? Apologies…. I am at a complete loss…”

“COME ON…” she tipped her head and laughed “you know… spoon-fork plastic combo utensil… ‘SPORK’… just, spork it on out to me… give me the deets.”

Lucas looked at her incredulously and deadpanned… “that sounds atrocious… I honestly have no idea what that is… nor am I sure that I want to find out.”

“OH. MY. GOD!” Gia hit the table with her palm acting mock-flabbergasted at his response and continued to tease…“No FREAKIN way! Koh what kind of sheltered upbringing did you have to deny you the marvels of the SPORK?!?”

Shaking his head at the look of utter dismay on her face he couldn’t help but break into a wide grin himself. “Apparently my upbringing was sorely lacking…”

“Damn straight! I’m sorry…” she shook her head in mock disappointment, “I’m just not sure if we can go any further with this whole exercise… I mean, the lack of spork knowledge is TRULY disturbing…”

Laughing, Lucas made his voice sound repentant… “please DO forgive me… sincerest apologies, I will do my utmost to remedy the situation at my earliest convenience.”

“Hmmmm….” She contemplated… “I SUPPOSE I can be tolerant and give you a second chance, “ she shrugged.

“Well, I thank you for that… now, where were we?”

“Yeah, before the whole devastatingly sad spork revelation you were about to give me a REAL answer on your favorite color. NOT your standard flirty answer.” 

Without thinking he just let it come out… “orange.”

“Okay, now we’re getting somewhere…. Why?” she asked simply. “Don’t think about it… just say the first thing that comes to your mind.”

“I like sunsets… so it’s a relaxing color to me because it makes me think of sunsets” he blurt out actually surprising himself.

“See, was that so hard?…” she smiled sincerely at him. “Next question, if you were a super hero what would your power be?”

Lucas laughed, then answered… “easy one… telekinesis.” 

“Nice!” she nodded with approval. “What’s the most daring thing you’ve ever done?”

“Hmmm, probably cliff jumping in Mazatlán, Mexico.”

“Ooohhh… so you’re a thrill seeker then?” she asked intrigued, resting her chin on her hand. It was the most relaxed and engaged Lucas had seen her.

“I do I guess…” he answered. “Though I guess I’ve never thought about it. I’ve done quite a bit now that you mention it… parasailing, bungee jumping, rock climbing, sailing, scuba diving… I love riding my motorbike… many people look at that hobby as for people who like a thrill as well.”

Lucas noticed a quick look of longing flit across her face at the mention of some of the things he’d mentioned… especially the motorbike.

“What kind of bike do you have?”

“I just purchased a new Triumph Triple 1200 RS” he said smiling, “1160 cc, 177 horsepower… it’s a beautiful machine.”

“What is up with you Brits and your love for the Triumph? Give me a boss Harley any day!” she responded animatedly. “My 2016 Dyna Switchback… air-cooled, four-stroke, 1600cc, Twin Cam 103…”

Lucas shook his head, “Come on… Triumph is FABUOUS!” he started to tick reasons off on his fingers… “the ride quality is MUCH smoother… the parallel twin of the Triumph is a beautiful thing! Talk about a nice ride! And QUIET… The Harley Davidson V Twin and all that rattling and vibration? No thank you. Then there’s the maintenance factor… Triumph is incredibly low maintenance… don’t even GET me started on Harley in that regard!”

“You’re out of your mind Koh! Harley’s engine is part of what makes it amazing! There’s NOTHING like the V-twin! The trademark Harley sound? Nothing like it!” Gia defended happily.

“Gia you’re adorable in your defending of the beloved American motorbike… however you are sadly misguided.” He teased lightly back.

“Pffft… agree to disagree…” she rolled her eyes as she finished her drink. 

Arcing her brow she challenged… “next question… PLEASE tell me being a motorCYCLE rider…what gives the Harley its distinctive sound?”

Lucas laughed, “does this earn me bonus points if I know the answer?”

“Damn straight! If you get this wrong you might as well walk away, and walk away fast… OR you lose your rider card…” 

Watching Gia and her passion for motorbikes made Lucas both happy and sad at the same time… she must truly miss her hobby. Nodding, Lucas smiled trying to keep the wistfulness of his thoughts out of his tone… 

“The engine configuration of the Harley Davidson V-twin with a 45 degree angle between the cylinders and a SINGLE crankshaft pin that holds the two pistons is what the company claims is the reason for the ‘potato’ sound…. The spark plugs fire at uneven intervals which gives it the pop – pop – pause that is quintessentially Harley Davidson.”

Gia’s face broke out in an amazed and pleasantly surprised expression… “not bad Koh, respect…”

“Thank you, I’m SO glad my rider card is not being revoked…” he joked. “That’s SEVEN questions down… what next?”

“Uh, no… that’s actually NINE.” She countered.

Lucas cocked a brow at her in challenge, “NINE? How do you figure?” 

She began to count off on her fingers as she listed… “Fav color, spork…”

Lucas interrupted laughing… “Really? You’re counting the spork inquiry?”

“Well, duh… I found out a LOT about you with that tangential question…”

Lucas sat back in his chair and sighed, smiling to himself… “very well… continue…”

“Damn straight…” she nodded with a look of satisfaction at her ‘win’… then continued. “Then WHY on the color, superpower, most daring thing you’ve done, thrill seeker question, what kind of motorCYCLE, WHY Triumph over Harley and then what makes the HD sound…. NINE.”

“Oh, and for the record… that last one saved you…” she added feistily.

“Of COURSE… surely you wouldn’t DREAM of continuing a conversation with anyone who DIDN’T know the answer… barbarians…” Lucas joked.

Gia snickered and he could see her pause for a moment tapping on the stem of the empty martini glass.

“Ready for another?” he interjected reaching for the glass at the same time she nodded, pushing it forward. 

His fingers glazed over hers sending a jolt through him he’d not experienced since he was a teenager… he swore he saw the same reaction flash like lightning across Gia’s face before it was skillfully buried… though the slight blush across her cheeks betrayed her.

Replacing the empty glass with a fresh one, Lucas quietly cleared his throat… then went out on a limb. “Give me a harder question…” his deep baritone smoothly requested.

“Oh, we’re going deep now…” she narrowed her eyes as she thought for a moment, then asked… “What’s one thing people misunderstand about you?”

Lucas took a sip of his drink then answered, “I guess… people think of me in the same image of my parents… the Kensington set… and while I may give that impression on the surface I don’t want that… I hate being thought of as ‘posh’… I know that I was raised that way, but it’s not how I want to be identified… I don’t want that, though people always assume that I do.”

“What DO you want then Koh?” she asked quietly.

Lucas looked into the depths of her eyes, he knew she didn’t see him… but for some reason he felt like she could… not in reality, more… some unexplainable connection… though, maybe it was just the multiple glasses of whiskey and his 3rd chocolate martini talking…

“I want to make a difference… be in the trenches with those who don’t have access to health care. I want to have adventures and live under my OWN set of standards… not those carved out for me by the social class I was raised in.”

Gian nodded to herself taking in his answer. “So it must have bothered you when I teased you earlier…”

“Honestly? From you… not so much. Mostly because I know you’re being cheeky and it’s… different somehow.”

“Sooooo…. It won’t hurt you feelings if I ask if your tiara is on too tight the first time I hear you grumpy?” she teased.

Lucas chuckled warmly, “men don’t wear tiaras darling…”

“Ooops, my bad… your ascot, monocle and top hat then.” She grinned at him. 

Lucas threw back his head in a large laugh, “HA! Who do you think I am the Monopoly Man?”

“Uh… his correct name is actually…” she began but was quickly interrupted by Lucas.

“Rich Uncle Pennybags!” he beat her to the punch.

Gia broke out into a wide smile that caused his stomach to do a flip… an actual fucking flip…

“I have to say I’m shocked and impressed Koh…” she said with a hint of appreciation. “Big Monopoly fan then?”

Lucas thought a moment before answering. “My parents abhor the television, and thought my two brothers and myself would learn valuable monetary lessons through the game… though truth be told we just liked the opportunity to try and financially ruin one another…”

Gia nodded approvingly, “a bedrock foundation for all siblings playing the game… go on…”

“I have fond memories of playing the game with them….” He said almost wistfully, then something struck him…. How could he not have thought about it before? Gia and his younger brother should have been in the same class…

“How is Alex?” she asked simply almost seeming to read his thoughts.

“He’s great… just finishing up his thesis at Oxford.”

“That’s cool… what’s he studying? He was always super smart… we worked on a project together when we were both in Manila at the international school…”

“Ah, he’s in Biomedical Engineering… want’s to cure cancer…” Lucas supplied.

“Good for him.” She responded genuinely.

“Were you and Alexander friends then?” he asked.

Gia smiled cagily and shook her head… “uh-uh… not your turn… okay, what’s your biggest fear?”

He thought about it for a second then answered… “I suppose it’s that I wake up in 10 years’ time and I’m trapped in a carbon copy of my parent’s life…never find someone who sees me for me… whom I can fully let go around.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well… I love my parents, don’t get me wrong… but they are very, how do I describe it? I suppose the best word for it is FORMAL with each other. Everything in its place and all that. No passion… it’s all just one tone of beige… their relationship.”

“And you want?” 

“I want…. Color. Passion. Adventure…. A partner that makes me feel alive…” he answered more passionately than he’d realized. 

“Feeling alive is important for sure….” Gia mused, then continued her thought with her next question… “What makes you feel ALIVE?” 

Lucas looked out the window at the night sky, enjoying the soft breeze on his face… “riding my motorbike without a plan, just experiencing the moment. Experiencing new things… taking steps out of the bubble I was raised within.”

“Huh… sounds like you’re belatedly stretching your wings Koh… “ she observed… “What, you weren’t a rebellious teenager then?”

“No… I would say not…” he answered thoughtfully. “I was exactly the son my parents expected me to be… holding up the social standards and expectations… I suppose I’m going through my rebellious phase of self-discovery belatedly…. It’s why I applied for that damn show actually. My parents were aghast… it was a whole big thing.”

“Hmmm, can’t say I really know what you’re referring to…” she jokingly pointed at her eyes, “don’t watch much TV I’m afraid.”

Lucas made a mental note to ask her why she did the whole self-depreciating humor thing when it was his turn.

“Okay, I have to ask… because you threw it out there earlier… What’s your view on peanut butter?”

Smiling, Lucas nodded… “Ahhh, I was wondering if you’d jump on that one. The answer is layered.”

Cocking an eyebrow at him quizzically she queried… “Layered? How can the peanut butter question be layered?”

“Well… on a sandwich it’s a travesty against the definition of the word… though on a banana or celery I quite like it. And I had a milkshake at a diner in New York once that was chocolate/peanut butter… it was delicious.”

“Okay, you are missing out Koh… because a FRIED peanut butter and banana sandwich a-la Elvis is SERIOUSLY to die for! And don’t even get me started on its hamburger enhancing qualities!” she beamed.

“GOOD GOD!! Hamburger?! Are you MAD woman?!” Lucas croaked out appalled.

“Do NOT knock it until you’ve tried it!” she laughed musically. “I know it SOUNDS barfy… but the salty and the savory actually go together in a weird way that is actually delicious…. But it HAS to be creamy peanut butter.”

Lucas made a face, “lord that’s a travesty against a good burger…”

Gia just smiled and took another sip of her drink before pronouncing confidently. “You’ll come around… and then I will get to lord it over you that I was and am always right.”

“Hmmm…. Doubtful.” He countered on a chuckle.

“Okay… final question…” she pivoted.

Lucas raised a brow in surprise… wow… that had gone faster than he’d expected. “Hit me… and make it a GOOD one.”

“Okay…” Gia steepled her fingers together and planted her chin on them… again he had the feeling she was looking straight into his soul as her deep grey eyes focused on him in thought. 

Her voice grew softer, just hinting at the edges of vulnerability yet still remaining guarded.

“Why? Why all this effort?”

Lucas leaned forward, placing his elbow on the table and propped his chin on his palm. “Expand on that please… I’m not sure I know what you’re referring to Gia.”

She searched for better wording… “I have a good memory of what you and your brothers looked like as kids… so I’m sure you grew up handsome. Especially after the comments the other women at the med spa were making today. So why are you here wasting your time with me when you have a literal boat-load of women you could be getting to know?”

‘She really doesn’t pull punches’ Lucas thought to himself finding it refreshing to not have the whole cat and mouse game going on. Though, maybe Gia could use a bit of that in her life…. 

His voice came out huskier than he’d meant it to… “I can’t believe you’d feel that way…”

Gia quirked a single eyebrow up at him sarcastically but said nothing… leaving him on the spot to answer.

“Well, I guess I find you refreshing… completely not what I’m used to and so you intrigue me. I think there is a LOT more to you than you let on to those around you and it makes me want to get to know you.”

He could feel her weighing his words, not sure whether or not she trusted the validity of what he’d said. 

“Blind girl has you fascinated huh?” she quipped sardonically. 

He scoffed quietly under his breath, she REALLY felt that way didn’t she? As though anyone paying any attention to her was only doing so to meet some social nicety… with no real intention of REALLY getting to know her…

“Why do you do that? Expect the worst of people?” he asked sincerely… his deep baritone caressing the space between them and catching her off guard.

Gia cocked her head at him slightly taken aback.

“You finished your 20 questions… now it’s MY turn.” Lucas stated simply.

Tracing her finger lightly around the now empty martini glass she thought for a second then commented … “I’m thinking I could go for some shots…”

Lucas watched silently as Gia prompted Gus to head to the bar and get Max’s attention, then marveled at how the animal went directly over to the bar to notify the man.

Looking over Max nodded at the fact that Gia had 3 fingers raised, then grabbed 2 shot glasses and a bottle of vodka and headed toward them.

Setting the bottle and glasses down, Max collected the empty martini glasses on the tray to clear the table. “Ah, looks like its time to up the bevvy then G?”

Gia shrugged, “tomorrows Saturday… might as well tie one on… it’s been awhile… go ahead and leave the bottle.”

Max furrowed his brow looking between the pair as Gus settled back down at Gia’s feet. 

“Don’t give me that look Lance Corporal… don’t forget I outrank you...” she said looking up at Max challengingly. 

Max sighed, raising his hands in defeat. “Fine… yes ma’am” he grumbled then left them alone again taking the tray of empty martini glasses with him.

“So… the question…” Lucas said as he poured the shot glasses ½ full, then placed one in her hand before setting down the bottle.

Gia threw the shot back then sighed contentedly before placing it down on the table. Rolling the small glass between the palms of her hands she huffed out a little humorless breathy chuckle. 

“I expect the worst in people because it’s what I’ve been proven right enough times to have it become the standard… most people only bother to be interested in me to assuage their own consciences that they’ve done a nice thing… and even then it’s surface and short lived” she said matter of fact.

Lucas was astounded at the amount of acceptance she had to what she’d just said. “You REALLY believe that?”

The next thing out of her mouth made him sad… sad for her and sad for those who discounted her…

“Koh, it’s okay…” she said lightly, “Since losing my sight I can literally count on one hand the amount of people who have taken more than two minutes to try and get to know me past the superficial… and that INCLUDES you… “ she shrugged, “it is what it is and if I dwelt on it I’d probably be miserable so I just… DON’T.”

“Well, they suck then…” he grumbled.

“Oooohhh, I detect a knight in shining armor complex there Koh.” She smiled teasingly. “Lighten up… give me another one.”

“Alright… why call me Koh? My name is Lucas…”

Gia shook her head and smiled widely like she was laughing at some internal joke… it was infectious and Lucas couldn’t help his mood lightening. 

“Force of habit… it’s a military thing that doesn’t just fall away easily… same as calling people Sir and Ma’am.” She answered simply.

He was confused… “but you call Max by his first name…”

“Well,” she laughed lightly… “Max ISN’T his first name… it’s his last name…”

“Huh… really?” Lucas asked surprised.

“Yup…” she answered simply.

“Will you call me Lucas?” 

A look of curiosity painted her features. “Does it bother you that I call you Koh?”

Lucas dropped a hint of sarcasm into his voice as he reprimanded her... giving her a dose of her own medicine from earlier. “in your own words…. Nuh-uh… MY turn to ask the questions.” 

Picking up on his teasing Gia shook her head and laughed softly, “touché… I guess I could try…”

“That’s all I ask…” he responded, belatedly realizing how heartfelt his tone had come out and the micro-expression it had caused to flit across her features before the poker face slid back into place.

“Alright, circling back to my initial questions you so astutely avoided… How do you stay so… still? Have you always been like that or is it a byproduct of your military training?” he asked then threw his shot back and hissed.

Gia laughed, “not a fan of straight vodka I’m guessing?”

“Not so much… but it will do in a pinch. Now don’t divert darling… you have a question on the table.”

“Fine, “ she shrugged. “Stealth is important in a soldier… a noise to give your position away can mean life or death… especially in a medic that needs to pick their way from one location to another to treat the injured. I guess now it’s just habit. Though it comes in handy being disciplined enough to be comfortable in the silence…”

She thought a moment then continued, “too many people are afraid of stillness… like they have to fill in every second with movement or sound. Being comfortable with being still… it’s actually really nice. You should try it sometime…” she smiled genuinely.

“I think you’re right actually… I never thought about how loud the world can be…” he mused.

Gia nodded… “Next?”

“Well that was uncharacteristically impatient of you…” he chided jokingly.

“I have my moments!” she chirped playfully back then tapped her index finger against her shot glass. “Hit me… both booze and question… I believe you’re on number 5.”

“You’re uncannily quick… what’s your IQ?” he asked suspiciously while pouring another ½ shot for each of them.

Gia threw back her head with a short laugh, leveling her sightless gaze at him she asked “REALLY? You think I know my IQ?”

“I’m positive you do… I know you have to take tests like that in the military… and we used to have to take them in International School as well… so, spill.”

“What’s yours?”

“I’m not the one who is on the hot seat to answer questions now am I? But if it will make you feel any better it’s 123. Now you…”

Sipping her shot she spoke quietly… if the pub had been any busier Lucas wouldn’t have even heard her response… 

“153”

“Christ Gia! You’re in genius Mensa level…” Lucas had a feeling she was bright… being able to teach herself to play a song on the guitar just from HEARING it like she had shown she was capable of earlier in the evening is no easy feat… and her thought process with her retorts were lightning fast… but DAMN… 

“You DO realize that experts categorize Einstein as a score of 160…” he commented astonished.

Gia sat back in her chair, and Lucas immediately realized his mistake as he watched her set a wall of detachment back in place.

Well SHIT.

He instinctively reached out, placing his warm hand over hers as she held onto her shot glass and internally winced as she tensed under his touch.

“Okay… THAT hit a nerve… I am truly sorry if I overstepped.” He said honestly, hoping he hadn’t blown the progress he’d made so far. 

Guarded, she relaxed a fraction.

“Would it make things more tense if I asked you WHY that bothers you?”

Turning her head toward the window she closed her eyes a moment, letting the soft breeze flow against her skin, then began to speak. 

“It just… reminds me of the trajectory of my previous life… and now that’s over so it’s just a meaningless number that has zero bearing on my life now…” she turned toward him pinning Lucas with those grey eyes again. 

“Good enough?”

Lucas nodded then corrected himself and made a noise indicating the affirmative.

“How about something lighter then? Since I’ve caught up on my previous questions…” he asked in a lighter tone.

Gia smiled, relaxing a slight bit and nodded.

“Well then…. What’s the worst advice someone has ever given you?” Lucas asked her.

“Oh God…” she groaned yet smiled in spite of the memory… “in Basic Training, the Drill Sergeant told us all there was cupcakes at chow… and to take advantage of the sugar treat while we had the opportunity.”

Lifting an eyebrow in question Lucas interjected, “sounds like a treat… why would that be BAD advice?”

She looked at him like he was a small child and was clueless… “I don’t know if you’re a runner…. But imagine scarfing down on cake after a full meal, then going on a 10 mile run immediately after!”

His jaw dropped… “Oh Lord NO…..”

Gia laughed and nodded her head vigorously. “OH YES…. It was a total barf-fest for 10 miles… lesson learned… don’t eat the yummy treats in Basic Training…. It’s a TRAP.”

The two laughed for another moment, the lightness returning to their conversation.

“What is your best memory from your childhood?” Lucas asked, not wanting to break the mood.

“Hmmm… I guess I would say going to my Grandparent’s cabin at the lake every summer… I learned how to do so many things there… swim, fish, sail, camp, hunt, climb trees, build campfires… My Grandpa was a Green Beret…”

“Sounds like someone you looked up to…” 

“Yeah,” she said wistfully… “he was amazing. I joined the Army right out of high school because of HIS influence honestly…” she smiled softly, “he was there for me through my first two deployments… was the only one in my family who TRULY understood, who I could really talk to.”

“I won’t even pretend to know what that was like… If I’m honest I don’t have any personal experience with close friends or family who have served… though I can imagine it is difficult to process the things you experience while deployed.”

Lucas unconsciously rubbed the pad of his thumb softly over her knuckles… 

‘Wow… I totally forgot my hand was still on hers from a few moments before’ he thought to himself. 

Gia made no move to pull her hand away, so Lucas kept his in place… enjoying the softness of her skin.

She shook her head slightly, her poker face slipping for an instant to show a myriad of emotions… “please don’t take this as me avoiding your question… but I’d REALLY rather not talk about that topic.”

It was the first trace of true vulnerability she’d shown… gone as quickly as it had appeared.

“The vodka isn’t going to pour itself Koh… um, Lucas…” she smiled and lifted her brows cheekily, the mask firmly back in place.

“Right…”

Lucas had to remove his hand from hers to pour the alcohol and he couldn’t help the disappointment at the lack of contact.

He shook his head internally… ‘what are you DOING mate?’ he chastised himself… ‘we don’t need the complication a ship romance brings… friends… you’re making a FRIEND… keep it friendly.’

“So… half way there… what do you have for question 10?” she challenged, bringing him out of his thoughts.

“Right… yes… next question. Well… Um… Favorite cartoon character?” 

“Absolute hands down Bugs Bunny.” She responded without hesitation.

“REALLY?” Lucas smiled, caught off guard. “Why?”

“Oh my god why NOT? Total badass… “ she laughed. “Don’t even try and argue me on it… we could be here all night!”

“Fair point…” he chuckled throwing his drink back and thinking of another question.

“Alright… Tarot cards… “ he began when she cut him off.

“Good God PLEASE do NOT tell me you are into all that stuff…” she grimaced, scrunching up her face like she’d tasted something awful and making Lucas laugh loudly.

“THANK YOU!!” he agreed, “nonsense am I right?”

“PPffffft… uh duh… tarot, tea leaves, palm reading… Nope… don’t buy any of it. Next?”

“Alright, you asked ME about a superpower… so if you could choose what would YOURS be?” 

Gia thought about it a moment, tapping her finger against her lips… “I can’t decide… I guess it depends. If I still had my sight it would definitely be control of the elements… but if I’m as I am now it would be echolocation.”

“Smart… “

“Thank you, thank you… too bad the name Bat Girl has already been taken,” she did a little mock bow.

“Can I go deep again?” he asked cautiously.

She shrugged, “it’s only fair… BUT, I reserve the right to answer evasively if needed.”

Lucas chuckled lightly, “and I reserve the right to call BS like YOU did if needed.”

“Touché…” Gia smiled. It was good to see her letting that wall down a bit again.

“Greatest fear…”

“Damn… you don’t hold back do you?” she asked softly and Lucas suddenly feared he had asked too much.

“You asked ME the same question remember…” he answered gently, then took a chance and covered her hand with his again…. Hoping the touch would help her trust him.

Gia chewed on her lip a moment, clearly arguing with herself on what she should share…

“Two things actually… and I can’t decide which is worse… Fireworks and Swimming… or I guess, being in water where I can’t touch the ground.” She answered truthfully, looking like a raw nerve that had been exposed at the admission.

“Not to push too much, but care to elaborate?” Lucas asked, as his thumb absently stroked across her knuckles.

“Hit me…” she gestured with her free hand still holding the shot glass.

“Hmmm… liquid courage?” 

She nodded… “a bit.”

Throwing back the shot she sighed, closing her eyes and enjoying the burn in her throat and the warming sensation before opening her eyes and explaining. 

“I used to LOVE to swim, but then after I lost my sight I went out on the lake with some friends and got knocked overboard.” 

Lucas felt her hand tremble slightly at the memory before she took a breath and stilled her body by sheer will. 

“Without visual guides, being in open water is… terrifying.”

“I can’t even begin to imagine…” Lucas murmured, “how do you do so well on this ship then?”

Reaching down with her free hand Gia gently stroked Gus’ big head and smiled, “that was before I had Gus. You were already on the receiving end of his protection of me when he blocked you from running into me in the hallway today… I know he’ll never let me down. As long as he’s with me I feel safe.”

Lucas nodded understanding… they had a unique bond Gus and Gia… he didn’t doubt for a moment what she said to be true.

“And the fireworks?” 

“Oh, yeah… sometimes I’m okay with them, and sometimes…” she broke off again, rubbing Gus’ velvety ear between her thumb and index finger while she collected her thoughts. “Sometimes they transport me back to my worst Afghanistan nightmare and no matter how hard I try I can’t come back to the present… sorry… TMI…” she shook her head like she was trying to physically shake off the moment. “I blame the booze.”

“PTSD?” Lucas asked gently, his deep voice creating a calm that brought her eyes up to his face. 

Gia nodded.

“I wish I knew what to say to make it all better… you’ve sacrificed beyond what I can even comprehend in service to your country… but anything I say would just sound hollow… though I DO know what it feels like to have a panic attack…” he admitted.

Wow… he blamed the booze as well…. He’d never admitted that to anyone. Maybe because he felt no one he knew would understand.

“I was on this…. show… a television reality show of sorts, and I made a poor decision that got me eliminated. It was my own fault, I over-reacted to something and retaliated causing one of the other people on the show to get their feelings hurt…”

Lucas paused for a moment and looked into Gia’s face. She was openly listening to him, to the nuances of his voice… without judgement. 

“When I got home to Oxford, I landed in publicity hell… people following me, harassing me, posting horrible articles, coming up with really hurtful judgmental statements online and in print… it’s stupid really that a simple television show can make you out to be public enemy number one… make total strangers hate you…”

He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the familiar tension… “It got so bad that I couldn’t take it anymore… one morning I just lost it… I swear, I looked outside the window and saw them there… camped outside my home… like vultures. I felt like my heart was going to explode – I couldn’t breathe… all rational thought… gone….”

“Sounds stupid really, now that I say it out loud, compared to your feelings…. My apologies, I… didn’t mean to overstep.”

He looked up from the spot on the table where he’d been staring and met Gia’s assessing eyes… once again feeling like she could actually SEE him, though he knew that wasn’t true.

“You do that a LOT…. Apologize for stuff you don’t need to…” she observed. 

“God it must SUCK to have such politeness branded into you…” she teased, smiling at him and adding some levity to what had gotten very very heavy. “Makes me that much more appreciative of being a brash American.”

“Sorry?” he said out of habit causing her to laugh, then realizing he’d just proven her point. 

Lucas couldn’t help but join her laughter. 

“We Brits CAN be quite overly polite can’t we?” he admitted feeling a bit foolish. 

He envied her in a way… to not feel hemmed in by the expectations of class protocol… 

“I believe you… Lucas… have FOUR more questions to go…. Use them wisely.” She smirked at him continuing to lighten the mood.

“Alright…. Lets see…. Oh! I have one… FAVORITE food and LEAST favorite food… GO.”

“Wait…” she asked giving him the side eye, “does that count as ONE question or TWO?”

“I will leave that up to you…. ladies choice…. Though I will put in my side note that one question REALLY shouldn’t exist without the other….” he commented casually.

“Well…. Can I get away with just the broad answer of chocolate as my favorite food?”

“Absolutely NOT…. Specifics dear Gia…. Merely saying chocolate is your favorite food is NOT enough… and before to ask, NEITHER is the blanket answer of chocolate desserts…”

Gia snorted, “Fiiinnnee…. I guess then… as long as they’re done RIGHT… my favorite food in the world if I could have one single last thing to eat would be a chocolate éclair.”

Lucas nodded smiling in agreement, “ I can get on board with that sentiment… nice choice. And LEAST favorite?”

“Ummm… goat… ANYTHING goat… and BEFORE you ask me for a specific example… YOU spend 4 deployments in the Middle East…. THEN you can ask me to narrow it down.” 

Lucas held up his hands in mock surrender, belatedly realizing that doing so broke the physical connection they both had seemed to have forgotten as their hands had stayed touching. 

Part of him wanted to reach back out and hold her hand again…. But instead they found a resting place in his lap.

“Fair enough… I’m not a fan of lamb myself so I can only imagine your distaste of goat.” Lucas acquiesced. “Alright, seems fair that qualified as TWO questions… which brings us down to TWO remaining.” 

A silence hung in the air between them, Lucas realizing they both were a little disappointed the game was about to come to an end. 

“Right then…” he continued, trying to cover the feeling. “Oh I know… how many countries have you been to?”

“Hmmmm… as a civilian, military or both?” she asked for clarification. 

“Lets go with both.” 

“Okay, lets see…” she thought a moment, “ US, obviously… Canada and Mexico, just… you know… living in the states it’s almost a given…. Then as a kid when my Dad had that traveling job China, the Philippines, Guam, South Korea and India… and with the military Kuwait, Iraq, Syria, Afghanistan, Germany and Poland… though to be honest, I don’t always count the last two so much since it was after the attack and I was in military hospitals. And now with THIS job… ‘technically’…France, Spain, Portugal, Morocco, Italy, Greece, Cyprus.”

“Wait… what do you mean ‘technically’…?” Lucas asked not understanding why the classification.

“Yeah, well… I say ‘technically’ because I’ve only been off the ship in France when I arrived to take the job, and a few spots in Greece… so docked at port counts right?”

Lucas was confused… “But you’ve been with the company what… a year? Are you telling me you’ve stayed on this bloody ship for the better part of a year… even when you’ve been at port?”

Gia twisted the shot glass between her fingers and shrugged it off, putting on an air of indifference she quipped lightheartedly… 

“It’s really not that big a thing… the couple times I left ship was because Max dragged me off… and I have plans THIS trip to meet up with a friend I made in the states last year at an adaptive climbing camp.”

“That’s BULLSHIT… you’ve been traveling on a Mediterranean Cruise ship for well on a year and nobody on staff had the courtesy to include you?!” Lucas almost growled irritably. 

She brushed it off, “Hey, honestly I wouldn’t expect them to… and it’s not Max’s job to act as my guide everywhere. I’m FINE… it’s not that big a deal.”

But it WAS a big deal to him… it pissed him the hell off. Maybe he had no right to feel that way, but the image of the staff all going together on adventures and knowledgeably leaving Gia behind because having a blind girl along was… inconvenient?? It was just wrong.

“That’s it… I’m taking you with me at each stop… no arguments.” He said with finality.

Gia shook her head, “NO… listen, I appreciate your righteous indignation on my behalf but… “ she suddenly stood. 

Lucas could see tears balancing on the edge of her beautiful eyes, she blinked rapidly forcing them to stay put if by sheer will.

Looking confused and vulnerable for just a split second Lucas could almost palpably feel her locking away her hope that someone would show her the kindness of inclusion… to get out and explore… have adventures…

“I… umm, I’ve…” she stuttered, trying to get her thoughts and emotions under control.

Gus got up gently giving himself as an anchor.

“MMMMMFFFFFFF….” The enormous beast snuffed, letting Gia know he was ready for whatever she asked of him.

Lucas stood, “Gia…”

She held up a hand. 

“Good…. goodnight Koh… “ she said politely, posture rigid as a soldier once more her walls snapped firmly back up in place as she rested her hand on Gus’ neck. 

“Home Gus.” 

It had all happened so quickly… one second she was there and the next…. Gone.

Lucas stood, watching as she disappeared out the pub archway… wondering if it was his place to follow her… would he be overstepping? New feelings tumbling inside confused him on what he should do…

An angry Australian twang pulled him out of his indecision as Max’s strong grip landed on Lucas’ bicep…

“MATE… what the HELL did you do??”


End file.
